


T.G.I.F

by TheDragonSlayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonSlayer/pseuds/TheDragonSlayer
Summary: "I challenge you to-hiccup-kiss a stranger.""Shut up, Kisame, you're drunk.""I'll pick-hiccups-tonight's tab.""Deal."





	T.G.I.F

Obito knew exactly what will happen when he agreed to join the Friday Drunk Night with his friends. It meant that Konan would shamelessly flirt to anyone passed their table;

Nagato would be embarrassed seeing Konan's bold behavior before he joined her shenanigans;

Kisame would get so wasted and suggested random stupid ideas; 

Hidan would preach in the middle of the bar;

Deidara would start karaoke, with Sasori clapped and sang along like a drunk chimpanzee; 

but Obito knew better. As crazy and messep up his friends were, he loved them, and he would like to keep them alive. So he always assigned himself as the designated driver during nights like these, because he was a good friend and a responsible adult.

The bar they chose tonight was packed with youngster, mostly students who just finished midterm like himself. It was expected considering the bar was located strategically near Konoha University, the largest school in the city. They were lucky to get a nice table to accommodate them all.

Obito leaned back on his chair, gulping his own drink. He had an incredible control to limit himself with no more than two beers on their nights out. Beside him, Deidara and Sasori were discussing intensely about what song they should perform tonight. Obito didn't bother to tell them that this bar doesn't even have a karaoke feature, since it won't stop them to sing anyway, so it was best to leave them alone. He just sorry he didn't bring an earplug.

Across the table, Konan already made a move to flirt with people from the next table. Nagato tried to pull Konan away from the group. He didn't seem drunk enough to join her, but Obito knew it would only a matter of time until the alcohol won. The other group consisted of three men and two girls around his age, they all seemed to be rather amused with Konan's antics. One of the men had caught Obito's attention since their arrival. He had an interesting shade of silver hair, accompanied with a _very_ interesting face.

Hidan already left their table and sat on the bar; he was talking in heat about religion and how they were all going to hell. He urged people around him to go to church to purify their soul. Which was ironic, because despite having a priest as a father, Hidan hasn't stepped his foot inside any church for over a decade. The bartender could only looked at him with a defeated look.

And that left Obito only with Kisame. Who had been staring at him with a mischievous grin on his face for a while.

"Whatever stupid idea you have in your drunk head, don't." Obito warned him.

"Oh come on, Obito, don't be boring. You're gonna turn up into a bitter old man like your - _hiccup_ \- uncle."

"I am nothing like the old sap, you asshole!" Obito growled, irritated that Kisame had dared to bring his eccentric uncle, Madara, into this. What a mood killer. Right at the moment Deidara gripped Sasori's hand and dragged him to the bar, undoubtedly thought it was his time to shine. "Even sober you were always full of stupid ideas, Kisame. Remember when we were stranded at the dead of night without money and car, and the police thought we were a fucking prostitute? I'd rather stay away from whatever briliant idea you have while you're wasted." 

Kisame laughed histerically. His cheeks had turned red from all the alcohol he had consumed. "Yeah, I 'member that. We were locked up for a night, because we couldn't prove we weren't _-hiccup-_ prostitutes. Your uncle's face looked so damn hilarious when he bailed us out."

"That old geezer screamed at me for fucking hours until my ears bleed," Obito grimaced at the thought. At the next table, the silver-haired man were nowhere to be found, Obito wondered where he went. Konan already made herself comfortable with a guy whose longish hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked sheepish with the shameless flirts from both Konan and Nagato, who undoubtedly had let the alcohol controlled him.

"Fine, no stupid ideas for tonight." Kisame resigned.

"Glad to hear that."

"I'm going to challenge you instead."

"Not again." Obito groaned. 

"I challenge you to _-hiccup_ -kiss a stranger."

"Shut up, Kisame, you're drunk." 

"I'll pick- _hiccups_ -tonight's tab." 

"Deal."

A deep voice answered before Obito could respond. He turned his head to see Hidan had returned to their table and sat next to him. "Finished preaching? How many soul did you save tonight?" 

"Can't do, too much commotion from the two." He nodded to Deidara who sang out loud at the bar with Sasori acted as a dancer and a back-up singer. Obito didn't recognize the song. But he doubt even Deidara himself knew what he was singing, seeing how intoxicated he was.

"So who is Obito going to kiss?" Hidan asked Kisame.

"I am not going to kiss anyone tonight, let alone a stranger." Obito stated to his two red-faced friends.

"Oh come on, Obito, he's going to pay for tonight's tab. How difficult is it kissing a stranger or two? We will owe you. Consider it as a good deed for your dearest friends."

"If you're so eager with that, why don't you do it instead?" 

"I can't, kissing someone who I'm not married to is a sin." Hidan replied without any reserve, making Kisame burst with laughter.

Obito put his face on his hands and groaned. It was still a mystery of how Hidan would turn into a holy person after a couple of beers. 

"How about..." Kisame made a drunken gesture with his hand, then pointed at a corner. "Anyone who came out from the restroom in....3...2...1."

Obito held his breath. Anxious whether he was supposed to kiss a cute girl or a fat, bald man. He was bi, so he didn't mind with either sex, but convincing a straight man to let him kiss them would be another level of challenge.

But nothing happened.

"If no one comes out within 5 minutes, deal's off." Obito demanded.

"Hey, Obito don't kill the fun." 

The male's restroom door suddenly opened and a guy with silver hair emerged from there. _Fuck_. Obito gulped. He now felt nervous _and_ excited.

Kisame giggled and patted his back, "That's your cue. Your knight in shining armor. Now kiss him with some love and make - _hiccup-_ Daddy's proud."

Before he knew it, his legs already made a move towards the guy and he now stood in front of the silver-haired man, blocking his way. The man, after Obito looked closer, was indeed gorgeous. He had nice, kissable lips and sharp nose, and was it a mole on his chin? It's fucking cute, Obito thought sheepishly.

"Can I help you?" 

Obito gasped from his thought, didn't realize that he had been staring at the stranger in front of him like a creep. He scratched his head and turned his eyes away from the other man, embarrassed. His heart pounded so hard it might exploded. "Ah, uh, yeah, I'm sorry. " he stuttered. "My name is Obito and I kinda need your help..."

The guy raised his eyebrow, eyes peaked with interest. "What is it?" 

"I..uhm..had a challenge with my friends over there," he pointed to where his friends sat, "and, I, uh, had to kiss a stranger. If-If you don't mind that is." Obito could feel his face turned red. He closed his eyes, unable to face a rejection coming onto his way. It just crossed his mind that the guy might have a girlfriend or boyfriend waiting for him at his table, and now he felt stupid. There was no way a man that attractive hadn't taken. Obito was quite confident with his own physical attributes, but compared to this man, he felt like a peasant.

But before he could do anything, he felt soft lips pressed into his. Obito's heart might stopped right there. He stood like a rock, unable to make a move or sound while their lips touched. The other man smelled so nice and oh, he could live like this forever.

Then it ended as abruptly as it started. Obito opened his eyes slowly and regained his ability to breath. He saw the smirk at the beautiful face. "The name's Kakashi," said the man. He grabbed one of Obito's hand and leaned into him seducingly. "Just so you know, I'm aware that you've been ogling me the whole night." He whispered to Obito's ears.

_Busted_. Now _that_ was embarrasing. If earth could split opened right now, Obito would jump into it and buried himself alive. Kakashi released his hand slowly, and winked before leaving Obito, whose mind went completely numb.

Back at his table, Obinto was welcomed like he was a war hero. Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and Nagato had returned to their table and now cheered him loudly, happy being freed from tonight's bill. But Obito ignored them all. His eyes fixed at a piece of paper at his hand. Kakashi's phone number were scribbled on it, along with a message: 

_Would you like to have a coffee with me?_  
_Kakashi_  
_xxx_

Obito pulled his phone out and, with shaking fingers, texted:

_Sure._  
_Obito_  
_XXX_

 

FIN


End file.
